Azure Ink
by vastare
Summary: She wanted to save him...but she should have known it might already be too late. However he swore that he would create that Utopia if only for her. Gift fic for Slytherine Shinigami


Gift fic for Slytherin Shinigami. My first try at a crossover between Inuyasha and Death Note. I will only say this, I tried...I really did. It was much more complicated than I had imagined, but anyways hopefully you will like it. If there's something slightly off, please forgive, but I'm rather new to Death Note. Anyways enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note**

**Azure Ink**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

---

Today had started like any normal day for Light. School was rather boring and he found no challenge in it whatsoever, but in order not to rouse any suspicions, he had to keep up the pretense of being a normal student. At least for now...until he managed to create Utopia. Only then would he show them the true Light or better said Kira.

The new God of the Utopia.

His brown cinnamon colored eyes shifted to Ryuk. The young man wasn't certain what it was, but there was definitely something wrong with the shinigami. He seemed on edge lately, almost a bit paranoid in his opinion.

He was always staring out of the window...seeming to be looking for something...or someone. He hadn't really thought about asking Ryuk, what exactly was bothering him, for in his opinion, it wasn't of any importance to him.

The only person he had to keep an eye on was L, for he was the only one that could pose a threat to his plans. Still the thought that something was bothering the shinigami did leave a certain unsettling feeling behind.

However he chose not to dwell too much on it and instead focused once again

"Light, is the death note secured?"

Ryuk's deep voice abruptly brought him out of his thoughts; he turned to gaze at the death god who was sitting on the windowsill of the classroom and once again gazing outside.

Light had chosen to eat in the classroom, knowing that all of the other students were going to the cafeteria. He didn't really care too much about his classmates and preferred his solitude. Putting down his sandwich, he turned to gaze at the shinigami.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I have this feeling. I cannot describe it, but it feels like something is going to happen. Like..." He was abruptly cut off as the door to the classroom was slid open.

Light who had turned his head to face the direction of the door. He was slightly surprised to see a young girl standing there. He didn't know her that was for certain, but she was wearing the school uniform though.

He had to admit that she was pretty...no beautiful. Her features soft and inviting. Yet what caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were indigo blue, bright and full of life.

"Excuse me, are you by any way Yagami Light?" she asked softly stepping into the classroom, a soft smile playing on her luscious lips.

Her voice was soft and soothing to his ears and he found himself unconsciously offering a small smile to her.

"Yes, I am. What can I help you with?"

"Ano, this is a bit embarrassing, but Narita-sensei told me to ask you, if it would be possible for you to tutor me?" His attention was caught by the appealing blush on her cheeks, but he quickly sobered up when he heard what she said.

Eyes narrowing slightly, he accepted the small note she offered him. Reading it, he only confirmed what she had just told him...and he was not pleased. He had no time to tutor anyone, especially not now that he was busy with taking out all of those criminals. His schedule would have to be altered some way and he couldn't allow that.

Truth be told, he could specify the time at which his victims would die, but he just did not want to have the burden of tutoring someone, especially not a girl. With his luck, she would become too clingy and try to get him to go on a date with him.

"Don't look so excited about it." Her voice cut through his thoughts and he was surprised to see the smile gone and instead a serious look on her face.

"Excuse me."

"Look, I'm not like the other girls, if that's what you're wondering. I won't be swooning about you nor will I try to seduce you in any way. Believe me when I say, I'm not looking forward to the tutoring. And I'm most definitely not one of your fangirls. So my question now is, will you tutor me or not..., cause I'm certain that I can find someone else that can, if you decide to so graciously decline."

Gone was the timid and somewhat innocent girl. To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. For as long as he could remember, there hadn't been a girl to resist or not want him. She certainly proved to be an enigma.

"Eh, Light, she's certainly a spitfire." Ryuk commented, a grin on his large black lips, but Light paid little attention to him.

Instead he stared at the young woman, who was staring right back at him. It was clear that she refused to break the staring contest and he was impressed. Most girls would already be flustered, but she seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Directly after school, my house." He quickly wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She seemed surprised by his answer, but she quickly composed herself and offered him a soft thank you, before heading to the door. He watched her go, but he suddenly recalled that he didn't know her name.

"Wait, what's your name?" She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at him. She seemed to see her mistake and blushed embarrassedly. She was probably berating herself for such an obvious mistake, by the way he watched her grumble something under her breath. Still she quickly took hold of herself and bowed lightly.

"I'm Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi and thanks again." She gave him a small smile, but for a brief second he watched her eyes stray towards where the shinigami was standing, but just as quickly as she looked away, she focused her eyes once again on him.

"See you later."

As soon as the door was closed, Ryuk decided to cut in.

"Are you sure this is wise, Light? I think she saw me."

"Hmmm...she's just a girl and you're just imagining things." He chose not to tell him that he too thought that she might have seen him.

Still the death god didn't seem satisfied.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. She can become a distraction and if you want to truly create that utopia you so desire..."

Light abruptly cut him off as he stood up. For a moment, the shinigami felt slightly apprehensive when he noticed the look in the young man's eyes. He could have sworn that his eyes had turned blood red, but he must have been imagining things.

"Ryuk, one girl will not distract me from what I need to do. You forget who I am." His voice was unwavering and serious.

Ryuk couldn't stop himself from grinning. He couldn't have chosen anyone more perfect than Light to pick up the deathnote. He was certainly proving to be interesting and was providing more than enough amusement. For once in his life, the shinigami was truly enjoying himself. And he loved it. Not able to resist he baited the young man further.

"And who is that?" He was taken back by the smirk on Light's lips and was even more taken aback by his answer.

"Kira." With that Light walked out of the room, leaving the shinigami alone to his thoughts.

* * *

"Ah...now I get it. Seriously when the teacher explains it, it sounds like gibberish to me, but when you explain it to me, math finally makes some sense." Kagome smiled happily and closed the book in front of her, clearly satisfied with herself and him.

He had been tutoring her for a month already and he had to admit that she was getting quite better. If she continued like this, she would probably not need him any longer.

The thought bothered him, for even though he hated to admit it, he had grown accustomed to her company.

Light had to admit that Kagome was easier to tutor than he had expected. For one, she did pay attention to what he was trying to teach her. And two she didn't try to make a move on him.

"So...before you jump to any conclusions, just hear me out. Seeing that you never go out and you lack in friends, we're going out!" He didn't have any time to protest as she took hold of his hand and started dragging him towards the door.

His eyes widened at the casual way she handled him. However by the time he could come up with a protest, she was already dragging him out of the front door.

"Where are we going?" Gazing behind him, he was surprised that Ryuk didn't follow.

"I don't know." Kagome answered casually as she continued dragging him along.

He was glad when she finally let go of his hands as they neared a bridge. Giggling she ran towards the wooden structure and gazed at the dark waters below. The moon was already high in the sky and was reflected on the mirror like liquid surface.

For a moment Light found himself just gazing at the picture the young woman made. She looked so carefree and so innocent...she looked like someone he would want in his new world. Turning her head sideways, her blue eyes met his cinnamon brown ones and he was taken aback by the emotions swirling in those deep pools of azure.

Shaking the emotions that seemed to want to take hold of him, he calmly made his way towards her. She offered him a bright smile as he came to stand next to her.

Together they stood there in silence and gazing at the water.

"It's been so long, since I've allowed myself to gaze at the moon so freely. I've forgotten how beautiful it could be. As humans, we don't appreciate the simple beauty and we always try to see the evil in things. And we forget about all the good that there is."

He was taken aback by the change in her. Gone was the carefree girl, only to be replaced by a melancholic, but beautiful young woman. It was like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. And yet her words had hit a cord within him.

The urge to hold her, became almost too unbearable, but he stopped himself just when he made to raise his hand to touch her.

"We should be heading back. I'm certain your parents will start to worry and we have school tomorrow." She gave him a fake smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Not waiting for a reply, she turned her back to him and started slowly walking away.

He stood there watching her walk away from him and for once in his life, he felt truly confused by the emotions suffocating him.

Yet like always he pushed everything down, secured his control...and without a word started following her.

Kagome Higurashi had just become an even more complicated enigma.

* * *

The days that followed were strange to say the least. Kagome became withdrawn and the sadness in her azure eyes only increased. Light wanted to ask her what was wrong, but each time that he was ready to do so, he stopped himself. He kept telling himself that it was none of his business.

And yet there was that small voice that urged him to do something...the girl he came to cherish in a way...was slowly fading in front of his eyes.

However Kagome wasn't the only one acting strange, Ryuk seemed also to be going through something. The shinigami grew strangely silent, each time that Kagome came over. He would sit in a corner gazing at the young woman, almost as if studying her.

Light didn't ask the shinigami either what was wrong...even though it was clear that there was something going on. Instead he focused on the task of tutoring, anything besides the tense atmosphere surrounding him.

Yet sooner or later, he was certain that things were going to explode...and unfortunately for him it came sooner that he had expected.

He was once again tutoring Kagome, but today she seemed completely oblivious. It was clear that she wasn't paying attention to him and it confused and annoyed him.

He was just about to tell her to pay more attention, when his mother called out his name. Letting out a soft sigh, he stood up and telling her that he would be back soon, he cast one last look at Ryuk, but the shinigami didn't seem to notice. Biting back the sound of annoyance that wanted to leave his lips, he exited the room.

The door had barely closed when Ryuk stood up. With slow deliberate steps, he made his way towards where the young woman was sitting. He stopped only a few inches away from her, still she seemed oblivious to him. Sneering he crouched down, so that he was eyelevel with her. Yet she still didn't seem to feel him and it aggravated him.

"Who are you?" He asked in his deep voice.

He didn't expect her to answer, so it was no understatement that he was shocked as she calmly answered him.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Turning her head sideways, she pinned him to the spot with cool azure eyes. They were only inches apart, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You can see me?" The god of death asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can see you shinigami." Ryuk leaned back as he watched those eyes flash silver.

The first thought that flashed through his mind was that the girl wasn't human. The hairs on the back stood on end as the beginning of power stirred around her. To his great relief she abruptly stood up and took a few steps away from him.

However to his utter horror, she slowly made her way to the desk where he knew that the death note was.

"Wait, don't!" He felt his blood run cold as the death note appeared out of nowhere in her hands.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The death note seemed to crack with power as it was held in the young woman's hands. Whatever that woman was, seemed to clash against the power of the death note.

"Why did you choose him? Tell me!" Her voice was urgent, but held that certain edge to it that made him wary. Raw, unrestrained power crackled around her lithe form and for a moment Ryuk was reminded of the story of the shinigami killer.

There was said to be a being that made sure that made sure that the death gods stayed in line. If a shinigami became too greedy and killed too many, this being would come and kill the death god.

Quickly pushing the thought away, Ryuk slowly took a step back. He needed to get out of here or at least call Light. Trying not to upset the woman, he tried to answer her question as sincerely as possible.

"I did not choose him. Light just happened to run across my death note." He shot back, not wanting her to see how she intimated him.

"Ryuk, do not play games with me. I know that you have two death notes. And it was certainly no accident that the note was dropped to the human world. Now why Light? Why him?"

"I did not choose Light." Ryuk was taken aback, by how much Kagome knew, but what bothered him the most was the way the power around her seemed to increase with each passing second.

Whatever she was about to tell him next, was cut off as Light stepped back into the room. Ryuk would have found the situation funny under other circumstances- the look Light's face was certainly humoruous-, if he was most concerned with saving his ow hide at the moment.

"Kagome."

The young woman visibly flinched as Light called out her name. She did not want this to end like this, but her duty came first. Steeling herself she pinned the young man to the spot with cold steel like blue eyes.

"You're the one killing all of those people." Her voice was soft, but so emotionless that it shocked Light a bit,...but the sadness in her eyes wasn't hard to miss.

Nevertheless her statement was what surprised him the most. His mind was quick to panic-she knew what he did-, but he easily and quickly pushed those feelings down. Still that did not stop the questions swirling in his mind.

Calming himself, he focused on the death note in her hands.

"Give me the book, Kagome." With every step he took, she took another step backwards from him.

"Why are you doing this?" She snapped, causing his temper to flare. She was no one to judge him. How dared she? Did she not see that what he was doing was justice

"They're murderers, rapists, the scum of this earth. They need to be eliminated in order to create a new world, an utopia." He cried out, his usual calm exterior shattered and gone.

Yet she wasn't one to back down. She needed him to see the error of his ways.

She wanted to save him.

"You cannot justify murder, Light. Murder, will always be murder. Don't you see? And there's no such thing as an utopia. Good and evil exists in this world for a reason and you're no one to judge."

Light narrowed his eyes at her, his anger threatening to devour him completely. They were almost face to face now and he was certain that she could see the fury in his eyes. He slammed his hands on the wall behind her, caging her as he leaned closer to her. She refused to look away, even if it was clear that she was at a disadvantage here.

"Who do you think you are? You don't understand a thing." He sneered, pearly white teeth visible.

He was expecting her to snap back at him, so it came at a surprise how docile she suddenly became.

"I understand better than you think." Her voice was barely a whisper, while she calmly pressed the notebook in one of his hands.

Their eyes met and he found himself backing away from her. There was just something about her that set him on edge. And he couldn't handle it.

"Light, she knows too much. Write her name quickly!" Ryuk urged, finally cutting in.

"I..."

Kagome was still gazing at him with those deep indigo pools swirling with emotions.

"Do it or she will rat you out, you must take care of her! Now!" He broke the staring contest, to gaze at the shinigami.

He reluctantly admitted that the shinigami was right. She was threat. His eyes met hers once again, just as he reached for a pen. Throwing the book open, he started writing her name. He didn't want to do this, but in order to create his new world, he had to make sacrifices.

Giving her one last look, he finished writing her name. Closing his eyes, he counted the slowly, knowing that he would soon see her crumple in front of him.

However to his shock nothing happened. Instead he watched as the ink spelling her name turned a bright azure color.

"What?"

"The deat note does not work on an immortal." He turned to gaze at her. The look on her face was heart wrenching. Such sadness and such longing, did not suit her.

"Immortal? You're an immortal?" He could not believe his ears. His mind threatened to shut down, even as the word immortal kept repeating in his head.

"Yes...I am.I've heard about these murders and I knew that there had to be a death note involved. I came with the intention of stopping the shinigami, but I found you...a human. I can't. I..." Averting her gaze, she fisted her hands at her side.

Both Light and Kagome, were surprised when Ryuk was the one to break the silence.

"There are rules, you cannot break those rules, can you shikon guardian or better shinigami killer?"

Light watched in surprise as her eyes glowed silver for a moment, while Kagome turned to glare at Ryuk.

"Do not tempt me shinigami. There might be rules, but I can still kill you." Energy flared around her once again and the young wondered how she had managed to hide such raw power.

"Hn, but that doesn't change the fact that he used the death note. And besides it's his decision. Not yours...in order to create his new world, he will have to kill those unworthy."

The grin on Ryuk's face was smug and Kagome knew right then and there that she could not change Light's mind. And it pained her to have to accept it.

She had lost this one.

Focusing her gaze on the young man, she wished that she had come sooner, but being who she was, she knew that she could not change time. Stepping towards him, she noticed the way he tensed and it pained her, but she push down the sentiment.

"Light...I wish I could help you, but I can't. I wish that you hadn't come upon this book. There's more good in the world that you know..."

"Kagome."

His eyes widened as he felt her warm lips against his. The kiss was short, but he couldn't deny the raw emotions he felt in it. However before he could react, she was already backing away from him.

"I will miss you Light. In all my years, I have not met a human quite like you. I forgot how unique humans could be. I'm afraid though, that this is where me must part."

"Kagome." He reached for her, but he shocked to see his hand going through her. Her whole body was glowing brightly, but at the same time she looked almost transparent.

"Kagome wait! I will create that utopia for you."

A sad smile quirked her lips.

"Utopia does not exist. There will always be good and evil, remember that. Both have a reason for being."

"Goodbye Light."

And just like that she was gone. He just stared there, at the place she had stood only a few seconds ago. Unable to hold himself up, he fell to his knees.

She was gone.

She was gone...just like that.

Fingers tightened in the carpet below his body.

Even as he felt the first and only tears he would ever cry run fall from his eyes, he swore that he would create that utopia and he would find her again.

For she was the only one who deserved to know true paradise.

**---**

**A/N Ugh...okay I tried, I really did. Sorry if this sucked, but well it was quite difficult to write this pairing and make it slightly believable. Still I hope, you like this, Slytherine Shinigami. **

**As I said before I did my best and sorry if it's a bit depressing and dark, but Death Note is dark too, so I blame it on that. Anyways comments are welcome, reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is encouraged. **


End file.
